disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Balls of Water
"Great Balls of Water" is an episode of Phineas and Ferb. Plot On the hottest day of the year, Baljeet comes back from physics camp and explains the surface tension of water droplets, which gives Phineas the idea of what to do today. Buford doesn't want to join them as he'd rather spend time with Biff the goldfish instead. After he leaves, Isabella wonders where Perry is. Meanwhile, Perry learns from Monogram that he won't be briefing him, but Director Dipthong from accounting will be. Director Dipthong informs Agent P that Doofenshmirtz is "buying an exorbitant amount of negative ion generators and negative power cable", and is positive that it can't be good. He signs off by sinking himself. Carl is surprised, and Dipthong says it's his signature sign-off called "Descending Dipthong." Carl would, however, stick with accounting. Candace is on the phone with Jeremy, complaining about how hot it is, and decides to go to the mall with him. This surprises Jeremy, as he thinks they could go to the mall again. Candace's mind, talking about going to the mall again, proves this. Candace then tells him to forget the mall and think of something cool and different. Just as Linda walks in, she tells Candace it will be the usual: she goes out, Candace tells her Phineas and Ferb are doing something, and when they get there they're ordinary. This leaves Candace to break her shelf and skip out crazy. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz is complaining about the hot weather when Perry arrives. He shows Perry his newest invention, the Double Negative-inator, which takes any negative statement and turns it into a double negative. He made it because the Minty Wink Eggnog he wanted from Beverly's Lunch only is made in winter, so he made the inator to zap Beverly so she can make it for him. Back in the backyard, Phineas and Ferb have managed to create an enormous water droplet. Phineas knows they'll have no trouble beating the heat with it, and everyone jumps into it and goes swimming, surfing and water-skiing all over it. Buford, however, is getting Biff ready for the Danville Fish Show by training it to do tricks such as jumping through a small hoop. Candace, on the phone, tells Stacy that she's trying to find something interesting, but all she can think of is the mall. Stacy tells her that there are other interesting things to do (like what her mom says) and Candace asks her to help her, but she's sticking to the mall. Candace begins wondering what to do with Jeremy as she walks through town. On the water ball, Baljeet, Django and Holly surf spherical laps, causing the water ball to roll out of the backyard and onto the street. They decide to take their pool party on the road and steer the water ball by paddling opposite of the rolling. Back at D.E.I., Doofenshmirtz is making the final changes to the Double Negative-inator when Perry attacks him. They begin to run into each other but Doof lands on the controls which activates Random Fire Mode. As a result, the inator fires, one ray hits Balthazar, who is playing tag, causing him to refuse not being it as the kids chase him. Monogram also gets zapped, and doesn't find the defendant not guilty. A guard gets zapped as well, making the street he's guarding a "not not through" street. Candace, wearing a fruit costume similar to Carmen Miranda, begins throwing it away, deeming it not extraordinary, but embarrassing. She suddenly takes notice of the water ball, and notices Phineas and Ferb on it. This reverts her to her busting self and immediately runs up to Linda, who notices her fruit hat. Candace ignores her and begins following the water ball, dragging Linda with her. At the Danville Fish Show, Rodney and his piranha, Fluffy, perform their hoop trick. Buford and Biff are next, and just as Biff was a jumping through the hoop, the water ball rolls over everyone, taking them into it. Then, it approaches a relocating public art structure and pops, causing all the water to spill into an empty lake. After the judges get out of the water, they give perfect tens, and Buford and Biff win the Fish Show. At the same time, Candace brings Linda over to bust the boys but unfortunately, it's too late. Phineas invites Linda to come in, and Jeremy walks up to Candace, stating that a party in the lake is the best idea Candace came up with, and decides to go to the mall tomorrow. Candace is surprised that he really wants to go again, and Jeremy quotes: "We're teenagers. It's what we do." As for Doofenshmirtz and Perry's fight, Perry presses a button causing an explosion, and flies off. Doof knows that was not not the self-destruct button, but the whole place is now trashed. He begins cleaning up the place, and begins a long commentary to himself about messes left behind after Perry wins. Doof is surprised, however, that Vanessa has been watching him long enough. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional Voices *Ashley Tisdale as Candace, Candace's Brain *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Additional Voices *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Additional Voices *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Joe Orrantia as Rodney *John Mathot as Director Dipthong *John Viener as Norm *Olivia Olson as Vanessa Goofs *Director Dipthong's last name is misspelled, per the end credits. The proper spelling is "Dip'h'''thong". *Candace says her hair is orange, but the song ''Truck Drivin' Girl in "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" states she's a redhead. *While Candace was cooking vegetarian foods, her eyes were black instead of blue. *Candace mentioned clogging, but neither she nor the two other dancers were wearing clogs. *Ferb switches from using a jet ski and a surfboard back and fourth throughout the episode. Trivia *Mandy, Thaddeus and Thor have non-speaking cameos in this episode. *Third time someone other than Major Monogram gives Agent P his assignment. The first two being Carl in several episodes and the second being Ray Liotta in "What A Croc!". *Second time someone has jury duty. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was the first, in "Norm Unleashed". *Django Brown and Balthazar Horowitz appear again, as does Melissa from "We Call it Maze". *Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft's lookalike appears. *The jet skis from "What a Croc!" reappear. *Starting with this episode, Candace has a smartphone. *According to the calendar behind the counter when Doofenshmirtz was trying to place his order this episode takes place sometime in July. *Candace can be shown trying clothes in the same store from "She's the Mayor". Also, the man next to her was the same who opened the Bee Day song in the same episode. Gallery Baljeet, Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb in their swimwear.jpg The gang having fun.jpg|The kids in the giant ball of water. IMG_1510.PNG|Baljeet running with his friends Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes